


The Connecticut Compromise

by victorianvirgil



Series: Sextember (2019) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sextember, bro idk what to do for these tags but i think that's fine, his name is kal bc im a nerd for the stars, mention of some hard bdsm stuff but it's not featured dw, prinxiety is in a relationship beforehand, sexy!deceit, sympathetic!deceit, they're in college, yeah it's a threesome what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: Roman and Virgil are happy, as happy as a couple could be. But during a shared heated moment, Roman lets it slip that although he adores Virgil, he wishes for more sexual freedom. But once summer is over and they're back in their dorm room, he can't help but give in.





	The Connecticut Compromise

Roman loved his boyfriend, he really did.

With his breathing finally beginning to slow and his reddened cheeks bowing to natural, dark skin, Roman turned his head just so and caught a glance of him. Sweat poured down his face, his chest flushed, and Roman couldn’t help his gaze dipping down his body. Not that he could see what he wanted to with Virgil on his back, only his length visible.

“You aren’t half bad, you know,” he breathed out, voice deep and masculine, revealing just how exhausted he was. Riding cock was no easy feat, Roman knew that first hand.

“‘M aware,” replied Roman, lifting a hand and brushing his knuckles against Virgil’s cheek. He leaned into the touch, sighing in content. His fluttering eyelashes were mesmerizing, and Roman was rendered unable to look away, glad that he didn’t have to.

He was going to spend the rest of his life with this man, it was just a matter of getting the ring sized.

Lost in thoughts of what he would do—nothing overly-extravagant, of course, so Virgil would feel special but not out of place—he only caught the last bit of what his boyfriend had been saying and the small tilt of his head. Not angrily or out of frustration, but inquisitively. Almost teasingly.

“Something going on up there for once?”

Playfully, Roman shoved at Virgil, rolling his eyes a bit before letting them rest on the ceiling above them. “Nothing good, nothing you want to hear.”

“Oh?” Virgil challenged, lifting himself onto his elbow. With his eyes still on Roman, he lowered his mouth onto his neck, leaving a gentle kiss before nibbling on the skin. “About me sucking you off again? About me fucking you in the shower tomorrow? You’re insatiable, baby. Impossible to please.”

Roman’s cock twitched and his breath hitched, Virgil letting his hand brush over his boyfriend’s chest and trail down.

“Virgil I-” he choked, biting his bottom lip as one hand slipped into the platinum strands. “Fuck we should . . . we should-”

“Tell me, baby,” Virgil groaned, hand wrapping around Roman—to which he earned a hiss in response.

“In-invite Dee.”

He paused for a moment, more from shock than anything else. Then he removed himself from Roman, licking his bottom lip and rolling onto his back.

“Why the hell would we invite your brother’s ex-boyfriend into bed with us?”

Heart still hammering in his chest and dick begging for attention, Roman dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands to avoid temptation. “To try things; thought you were open to exploring?”

“You’re not still on about the cock ring, are you? You enjoyed it, you wanted _ more _ for fuck’s sake.”

Roman turned his head, eyes scanning Virgil’s expression before saying, “Which is why I think this wouldn’t be a bad idea. Just to see, you know. I’ve never had a threesome before, and thinking about you making out with him while fucking me . . .”

The twitching of Virgil’s cock was involuntarily because he followed with, “I’m sorry, Ro, but I don’t know if it would be a good idea. Thinking about him touching you makes me . . . fuck, Ro, is this what you want?”

After a moment, Roman released a small sigh and leaned in to kiss the corner of Virgil’s mouth sensually before pulling the covers up from beneath them up and over. “It’s okay, if you don’t want to, just forget I even asked. I’ll settle for shower sex in the morning.”

“Settle? Christ, who knew having such a slut for a boyfriend would be so tiring? You should come with a warning label.”

Roman laughed, arm wrapping around Virgil’s waist as he felt the other simultaneously move to pull him closer. Which was fine, it was all he needed, really.

-

No matter how hard he tried, Virgil couldn’t forget what Roman said.

They fucked in the shower the next day, Roman’s hands pressed against the tile wall and moaning as Virgil tugged harshly at his hair. Water slid down Roman’s arched back, glossing over from where they were connected and driving Virgil wild. But whenever he closed his eyes, he could see another set of hands on his boyfriend’s body—cupping and stroking, dominating and the reason why Roman spilled over the edge.

He knew that Roman was loyal to him, but the thought of Remus’ notorious ex had rattled him in a way he couldn’t describe.

A week later, even as Roman slept in the plane seat next to him—head on Virgil’s shoulder and probably dreaming of what their sophomore year of college held for them—they haunted Virgil and forbade his eyes from closing. Because despite the excitement he felt for being back at school, Connecticut was home to the man that had hung between them since Roman’s confession.

Kal Aurea knocked on the door to their dorm room nearly eight hours later, Virgil lying on his bed with one arm thrown over his eyes and trying to sleep a bit to switch from Californian time to New England. So Roman answered the door, sounding happy to see the other.

“Dee! God, hey! How have you been?”

It was beyond him where that nickname had come from, but Kal only let Roman call him it.

The dorm was small but in order to be more spacious, they had traded their single beds for a queen—Roman’s idea, of course, and Virgil was surprised that he had managed to sweet talk the Dean into letting it happen—but it was still only one room and Virgil could hear Roman and Kal in the doorway talking in hushed voices.

“Oh, he’s asleep. Couldn’t on the plane, my poor anxious baby.”

“Ro?” he called out, voice hoarse as if he really had been sleeping.

When he opened his eyes, it wasn’t his boyfriend he noticed first. It was Kal, sporting a preppy yellow polo and dark-washed jeans, leaning a shoulder against the door frame. His body type was similar to Roman’s, muscular and visibly strong while Virgil was more lean and lengthy. He stood three inches above Roman, who, of course, his eyes were drawn to next.

Virgil couldn’t read his expression, but he knew that the small glimmer of light in his eyes—although having flashed for only a moment—was hope.

“Kal . . . shut the door.”

Obediently, and with a growing smirk that suggested he knew Virgil’s motivation, he did just that.

Virgil pulled himself into a sitting position, reaching a hand out for his boyfriend to join him. “Come here.”

Subconsciously, Kal licked his bottom lip, locking the door as he watched Roman move to stand before Virgil. He allowed the other to grab his shoulder, pull him down until their faces were level. Hearts raced towards one another, dancing to a beat only they would ever know. Even if there was someone else in the room, in their bed.

“Kal,” Virgil said, loud enough for the other to hear him, “touch him and I’ll pluck your pretty eyes from your head.”

Those very same green eyes glimmered at the proposition, smirk deepening when Virgil pulled his boyfriend into a dirty, dirty kiss.

Roman reacted instantly, pushing Virgil back onto the bed with an intensity neither had anticipated. Their lips remained together for only a short amount of time, Roman unable to help himself and moving down Virgil’s body to suck on his neck. But it was hot, and as Virgil turned his head to allow his boyfriend more access, he could see that he wasn’t the only one who thought so.

Kal had a hand shamelessly down the front of his pants, eyes wide as if he didn’t want to miss a second of the scene before him.

“Ro, baby,” Virgil groaned, one of his legs wrapping around Roman’s waist and arching into him. How quickly they both rose and fell from grace, Virgil’s confidence from earlier slipping through his fingers as Roman ravaged his body with his hands and mouth.

Kal’s hungry eyes on them made it all the more intense.

When Roman had worked his way down to Virgil’s waist—after he had dragged the zipper down with his teeth his cock popped out—Virgil was finally able to look away and met Kal’s gaze.

“If you touch him, I’ll kill you.”

Kal seemed to get the idea, removing his hand from his length and pulling his shirt and pants off. The mattress dipped to accommodate his weight, Roman all too focused on Virgil’s dick to even notice that another had joined them. Lifting his chin up, Kal leaned in and kissed Virgil while Roman parted his lips and breathed hot, heavy air over the crown.

Virgil moved to fist Kal’s hair, deepening the kiss as Roman worshiped his lower half, caressing his thighs with the tips of his fingers and brushing the base of his cock with his lips. Despite whatever obvious interest Kal had in Roman, he remained focused on Virgil, molding in the other’s hands.

When Roman finally—God, finally—brought his mouth down on him, swallowing his cock down in one movement, Virgil tore away from Kal with a swear. He released his hold on the other’s hair, hand trailing down to his chest and fingernails digging into his skin as Roman’s head started to bob.

He forced his eyes open to see Kal fisting himself again, gaze locked on Virgil’s cock appearing and disappearing as Roman slid his mouth over it.

“You want to fuck him, don’t you?” Virgil breathed, one hand slipping into Roman’s hair and keeping him down on his cock, taking back control. He met Kal’s gaze, demanded it, and his free hand moved to rest on Kal’s upper thigh. “Watch him fuck himself on your dick, hear him moan your name as you rip him apart?”

Kal said nothing, not wanting to waste whatever opportunity was clearly about to be offered.

A smart man, really.

“Well,” Virgil said, pulling Roman off his dick and lifting his head a bit for Kal to see. “He’s mine, and the closest you’re going to get to him is me.”

Without hesitation, Kal placed a hand on Virgil’s, moving it so the heel was pressing against his dick. Slightly breathless and with his eyes on Virgil, he said, “I can settle with that.”

The moments that followed were a whirlwind of color—Kal’s green eyes, Roman’s dark skin, red hickies on his neck and chest left by both boys, and pure white when Virgil finally came.

Two pairs of eyes watched him, attuned bodies soon following with harmonious moans of their own.

Peace lasted but a moment, Virgil and Roman on their bed while Kal moved to his pile of clothes in the middle of the floor by the door. He didn’t make a show out of putting them back on and neither Virgil nor Roman paid him much mind, but once he was dressed, he cleared his throat.

“Should I come back another time, then?”

The couple turned towards each other, glancing between his partner and the gorgeous, willing boy standing before them.

Virgil was the one to speak, a hint of amusement in his words, “Only if you think you’ll be able to keep up.”

“Oh?” Kal replied, a smirk spreading as he straightened out his shirt and met Virgil’s gaze again. “You don’t know the half of it, love.”

The door shut without another word, and Roman, with a final look Virgil’s way, rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Virgil pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

His skin was still burning and Roman’s hands weren’t the only ones he could feel, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. Not at all.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Roman mumbled, tracing shapes on Virgil’s chest. The skin there was still raw, ripped and torn apart by two eager mouths.

“I know,” Virgil responded, keeping his gaze on the ceiling. “But I love you. And he’s hot, your twin’s got taste.”

“Do _ not _ bring up Remus right now.”

Despite the threat, Roman couldn’t hide his laughter behind his words.

Virgil glanced down at him then, catching Roman studying his facial features. At the eye contact, a wide grin spread across his lips and he leaned in for a chaste kiss.

He loved Roman, he really did.

“But I love you too,” he responded with a yawn, pulling away for a moment before tugging the covers over them. They slept soundlessly, without a single despairing thought between them and closer than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> so, a double header this week with mac's forever wild and now this (it's bc she was supposed to post last monday and didn't finish until yesterday. nothing wrong with that but just wanted y'all to know we aren't doing this every week lol).
> 
> so here's my first stab at sextember, honestly pretty mild for me but i wrote the majority of this in one sitting pretty late at night but alas, i hope you enjoy.
> 
> see you all on friday for chapter six of amobm (which, spoiler, is totally appropriate for sextember),  
ronnie


End file.
